Not Happily Ever After
by bilboluckwearer
Summary: Becky Jackson's one and only wish was to be treated like everyone else.


**A/N : Okay, so, this isn't the first fic I've written, but it is the first I've submitted, so criticism is appreciated, and please, no flames. I never thought that my first fic would be about Becky, but she is positively adorable, and I think she deserves some love too. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, would I be submitting my crap on this site? **

Becky Jackson's one and only wish was to be treated like everyone else. Ever since she was a little girl people had treated her differently, and at first she wasn't sure why. So, she was a little slow to pick up on some things. She was still like the other girls. She was in love with Zac Efron and Johnny Depp, loved shopping, and like most girls, dreamed of meeting her Prince Charming, even if he didn't arrive on a white horse serenading her as they rode off into the sunset.

Her mom always told her that one day she would find someone who'd see the beauty in her, and would love her just like her Dad had loved her before he died. People in school weren't mean to her, but she didn't like how they treated her like a kid. Things had gotten a bit better when Coach Sylvester made her a Cheerio, but sometimes Becky wished she could gossip with the other girls, or flirt with cute boys between classes. She'd always seen girls like her ending up with guys who also had Down Syndrome, but they were hard to come by in Lima, Ohio, and she didn't think she wanted that. Call her shallow, but she still dreamt of that handsome prince. Even if she didn't get to live happily ever after in a castle and wear pretty dresses, she'd like to just go out on a date with someone who genuinely liked her, and not just out of pity.

Brittany, who was definitely Becky's best friend besides Coach Sylvester, said that one day Becky would get her prince; her cat had told her so. Becky loved Brittany to bits, but she couldn't help but wonder about that girl sometimes. Still, she kept hoping, until one day, all that hoping, praying, and dreaming payed off.

Fourth period had started a few minutes ago, and Becky was very happy that the only thing they had to do in Algebra today was some review work. At the rate she was going, she'd be done within a half hour. (and so would Brittany if she didn't always get distracted and start doodling cats.) A knock was heard on the door, and their teacher sighed, put down his book, and got up to open it.

Standing in the open doorway was a boy Becky had never seen before. He was tall, although not as tall as Finn, and had a hairstyle that reminded her of Rupert Grint. His nose and cheeks were dotted with freckles and a little bit of acne, but as far as Lima standards go, he was a cutie. He had eyebrows that seemed kind of imp-like and mischievous, and when he smiled to the teacher Becky though she sensed a bit of sarcasm.

"Hello, Darrel. Welcome to McKinley, and to my Algebra class. Any particular reason you were late? Ditching, perhaps?" The teacher asked, and Becky rolled her eyes. Not everyone was as bad as Puck.

The new boy laughed. "It's Darry, and I got lost actually, new school and all."

The teacher clenched his jaw and squinted his eyes. "Take a seat and begin the homework, page 394."

The boy sighed and took a seat next Becky and Brittany, much to the dismay of many of the other twittering girls in the class.

"Hi." He said, "I'm Darry. What're your names?"

Becky grinned. She liked him, a lot. He was cute, and seemed pretty nice. "I'm Becky."

Brittany looked up from her cat doodle and grinned flirtatiously. "and I'm Brittany. S. Pierce, aka Brittany Spears."

Darry chuckled. "Um, Nice to meet you guys. So, what are we working on, hm?"

"We're on the unit seven review, we're factoring." Becky said matter-of-factly. It had taken her a long time to figure out how to factor, but now that she understood it, she was one of the best in the class.

Darry nodded. "Cool, I already finished that at my old school. Looks like I have a free period."

"What school did you go to?" Becky asked. She'd never seen him around town, and almost everyone knew each other in Lima.

"Dalton Academy, up in Westerville. Real fancy place, looked more like a mansion than a school." He elaborated, rolling his eyes a bit. It seemed like he hadn't liked it there much. Becky's eyes glittered with recognition.

"That's where Kurt goes! Do you know him?" she asked excitedly. He smiled gently.

"Yeah, I know Kurt. Pretty nice dude, and he's got quite a set of pipes. Were you guys friends before he transferred?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah, we were both Cheerios for a while." Darry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's a Cheerio?" He asked, puzzled.

"The Cheerios are the school's cheerleading squad." Brittany answered for Becky, still staring intently at her doodles. "I used to be one but I quit. I feel kind of sorry for the baby canons though." She frowned for a moment and then continued drawing. Darry was once again confused, but reasoned that it would be best not to question what the odd blonde girl had said. He pulled a book out of his backpack and started reading. Becky, ever curious, took a look at the cover and squealed in delight.

"I love Charlotte's Web! Wilbur is so cute!" She exclaimed, and Darry laughed.

"Yep, he's pretty adorable. I had a stuffed pig I named Wilbur when I was a kid. He was like my Winnie the Pooh." Darry agreed with a wink. Becky grinned. That was really sweet.

"Do you still have him?" She asked, twirling a thread of hair on her finger. He sighed.

"No, lost him in a house fire when I was seven. Lost my mom in that fire too." He said, eyes sort of staring into space. Becky's eyes began to water. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. Without thinking twice, she leaned over and gave him a great, big hug. He stiffened a bit at first, but then he relaxed and hugged her back.

"I lost my Daddy in a car wreck when I was three. My mom told me that when he died, he went up to heaven to be with the angels. I bet that's where your mom is too."

He broke away from the hug for a moment to look at her. His green eyes glistened, but no tears came. One began to roll down Becky's cheek. She'd never told anyone about her dad before. Darry gently wiped the tear from her face and smiled softly.

"Do you really think they're up there?" he asked, gesturing towards the ceiling. Becky nodded.

"I'm sure of it."

Darry laughed, but not in a cruel way, like some of the other kids did when they thought Becky couldn't hear them. "You know, I think my mom would've liked you. You're pretty cool."

Becky could feel the blush hot on her face. "Thanks, you're pretty cool too." She didn't think that anyone, besides maybe Brittany, had ever told her that she was cool.

The clock ticked, signaling that there was about five minutes left in the period. Darry looked at Becky.

"Hey, um, would you mind maybe giving me a tour of the school? I'm totally lost here, and it'd be nice to have a friend show me around."

Friend. That's what he'd called her. He considered Becky, the girl with Down Syndrome, his friend. Becky positively beamed.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

A few minutes later the bell rang, indicating the end of the period. Becky linked her arm with his, as she would often do when she'd walk the halls with Brittany, and Kurt when he was still here, and began the Grand Tour of McKinley High School.

And even though she had no idea of it at the time, Becky had gotten what she'd always wanted. Not just a Prince Charming, but a Prince Charming who considered her equal to himself. Someone who treated her like a normal person. Years later she'd remember that day, when the new boy had walked into class, and smile, because the day she met her prince hadn't been her Happy Ending like in all the story books. No, what that day had really been, was her Happy Beginning.

~Fin

A/N Again: Soooo, that's it. Hope y'all liked it! Feel free to review and tell me any mistakes I made and tell me how I could improve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
